Be Mine!
by Ice-cy
Summary: Sebastian sudah bersumpah akan menjadi butler setia Ciel. Namunternyata Ciel meminta hal yang lebih. Apakah sang butler akan memenuhinya?/my first Kuroshitsuji fanfiction


Salam kenal, saya baru di FKI ini. ^^a  
Fanfiksi ini tercipta karena saya tidak terima dengan ending Kuroshitsuji yang seperti itu. Ya.. saya memang baru nonton. Haha.  
Ini hanyalah fanfiksi abal yang saya selesaikan dalam waktu satu hari, dan dengan pedenya saya pampang di sini. XD  
langsung saja~

* * *

Kuroshitsuji belong's to Yana Toboso

Saya hanya meminjam ^^v

**Warning**

Shonen-ai, BL, typos, alur meminjam, namun cerita tidak menggunakan aturan2 di manga/anime aslinya.

OOC, oneshoot.

**Pairing**

Sebastian M. and Ciel P.

.

.

**Be Mine!**

.

.

.

"Kau sebagai _butler_-ku harus menuruti semua keinginanku." Ucap seorang anak lelaki berambut abu-abu, yang kini tengah berdiri angkuh di depan seorang pria yang berdiri patuh di hadapannya.

"_Yes, my lord_." Jawab pria berbaju serba hitam itu sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menempelkan telapak bersarung tangan itu di dada tanda kepatuhan.

"Kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan selalu menjadi _butler-_ku yang setia. Benar, kan, Sebastian?" Tanyanya. Sekarang mereka memang tak lagi iblis dan anak manusia yang terikat kontrak. Keduanya kini sama. Ciel Phantomhive yang sekarang adalah iblis, sama seperti _butler _setianya. Sejak Alois lenyap bersamaan dengan Claude, Hannah, dan bertemu adiknya, Luka, Ciel terlahir kembali sebagai iblis karena kontrak yang dilakukan Alois, menggunakan tubuh Ciel, dengan Hannah. Pergi dari mansionnya yang dulu, kini mereka berdua tinggal di sebuah rumah yang terbilang mewah di sebuah tempat yang jauh dari keramaian penduduk.

"Anda sudah mendengarnya sendiri, Tuan Muda." Jawab Sebastian mengiyakan pertanyaan tuan mudanya. Ia sudah bersumpah pada Phantomhive ini akan selalu menjadi pelayan yang setia sampai kapanpun.

"Tapi aku tak ingin kau menjadi _butler-_ku untuk selamanya." Sambungnya dan duduk di ranjang tepi ranjang besar miliknya.

"Saya tidak mengerti maksud Anda, Tuan." Jawab pria bernama Sebastian itu.

"Aku ingin kau bersamaku bukan sebagai _butler, _melainkan seseorang yang menjadi milikku."

"Bukankah saat ini saya sudah menjadi milik Tuan Muda?" Sebastian menghindar untuk menjawab langsung. Tentunya _butler _yang terbilang jenius dan dapat melakukan hampir semua hal itu mengerti maksud _master-_nya.

"Aku tahu kau paham, Sebastian Michaelis." Ucap Ciel degan nada yang lebih tinggi dengan penekan yang menegaskan pertanyaannya haruslah segera mendapat jawaban.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda. Saya sungguh tak mengerti." Sebastian membungkukkan badan sesaat sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

"Kau bohong, Sebastian!"

Prang!

Berbarengan dengan memuncaknya amarah sang _Master, _sebuah cangkir keramik cantik berwarna putih dengan hias ukiran berwarna merah marun itu hancur tak berbentuk di lantai. Bukan karena jatuh, melainkan dibanting oleh Ciel sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya.

Sebastian terdiam, ia tak menunjukkan senyumnya seperti biasa, namun bukan berarti tak acuh, atau ia tak peduli. Ia terdiam karena tak tahu harus menjawab apa untuk permintaan tuan muda Ciel Phantomhive. Jika ia disuruh untuk membuatkan _snack, _makanan, atau teh, dengan mudah ia akan menjawab dengan '_Yes, my lord_' seperti biasanya, dan kembali dengan memampang senyum seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.

"Jawab aku, Sebastian." Ucap Ciel, yang kali ini dengan suara pelan namun terdengar diucapkan dengan penuh amarah.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan."

"Aku tak ingin mendengar kata maaf darimu, Sebastian Michaelis. Hal yang ingin aku dengar darimu adalah kau menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Sebastian tak lagi menjawab. Keduanya terdiam, membiarkan hening meraja di antara keduanya. Ciel menunduk dan menggeram kesal. Irisnya yang kini sudah sama seperti milik Sebastian, menyiratkan kekesalan yang teramat sangat. Ia kesal dengan Sebastian yang tak menuruti permintaannya, atau tadi terkesan seperti perintah? Mungkin perintah. Sedangkan sang _butler _terdiam memandangi _master-_nya dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi. Ia tampak begitu tenang. Lama, keheningan masih tak tersingkir di antara keduanya.

Tap tap tap

Langkah sang _Master _menyita perhatian lelaki berambut gelap tersebut. Dapat ia lihat Ciel berjalan ke arah sebuah meja yang terdapat _snack _yang tadi dibawakan oleh Sebastian. Diambilnya sebuah pisau berwarna perak yang digunakan untuk memotong _cake _yang tersaji di piring kue yang masih utuh itu.

_Crash!_

Sebastian terbelalak kaget, berbeda dengan Ciel yang menyeriangai puas ke arah Sebastian. Buru-buru butler itu mendekati tuannya dan mengambil pisau yang sudah bernoda darah dari tangan Ciel.

Tes

Darah berwarna merah pekat itu mengotori lantai. Ciel terdiam melihat Sebastian yang buru-buru membalut luka di pergelangan tangannya dengan selembar saputangan berwarna putih. Tak berucap apapun, kini Sebastian membawa tuannya ke tempat tidur dan mengambil perban beserta obat yang lain. Ciel masih menyeringai. Meskipun samar, ia dapat melihat raut wajah khawatir di wajah tampan _butler-_nya.

"Apa yang Anda lakukan, Tuan Muda?"

"Cih! Apa pedulimu, Sebastian? Aku bebas melakukan apapun yang aku mau." Jawab Ciel.

Sebastian terkejut saat mendapati warna rubi menghias iris Ciel, dan seringaian di wajah mungil itu. Ada yang aneh dengan Ciel. Sebastian bernjak dan berdiri di depan Ciel. Ia melihat dan metap heran _master-_nya yang menyeringai puas, dan tak lama kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bukan karena sesuatu yang membahagiakan, melainkan karena ia berhasil membuat _butler-_nya terkaget. Ia tertawa seperti Alois Trancy. Ciel duduk di tepian tempat tidur, memandang tajam ke arah Sebastian.

"Rupanya kau takut jika terjadi sesuatu denganku, Sebastian."

"..."

"Bukankah itu artinya kau juga memiliki perasaan padaku, Sebastian Michaelis?"

Meski Ciel tak dapat lagi berujung pada kematian, namun sosok mereka juga dapat musnah selayaknya orang yang kehilangan nyawa. Setiap tubuh iblis juga memiliki batasan, juga untuk Sebastian yang kuat sekalipun. Jika Sebastian saja dapat dilukai oleh Claude, tentu tuannya yang terbilang lemah ini, jauh lebih mudah mendekati ajalnya jika terjadi sesuatu yang lumayan serius.

Iris merah itu menyalang marah pada Sebastian.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sebastian tiba-tiba.

"Aku Ciel Phantomhive."

"Jawab aku. Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Oh, baiklah. Memang susah membodohi _butler _jenius sepertimu."

"..." Sebastian menunggu.

"Aku masihlah Ciel Phantomhive. Tapi, sejak kejadian tubuhnya digunakan oleh Alois Trancy, ada satu perasaan yang membuat Ciel lemah. Kehilangan. Ia sudah kehilangan keluarganya, dan ia tak mau lagi kehilangan siapapun. Saat kau berlomba dengan Claude, ia takut seandainya ia terkuasai oleh Alois, dan tak dapat lagi bertemu denganmu. Kau tentu sadar jika Ciel menyayangimu." Ciel beranjak dan duduk di sebuah kursi besar di samping jendela, "Untungnya kau berhasil mengalahkan Claude, dan membuat Ciel terlepas dari Alois. Namun kau tentu tak melupakan suatu hal, kan, Sebastian?" Ciel melihat ke luar jendela, "Jika setelah itu, Ciel menjadi sama sepertimu. Sejak itu pula, Ciel yang termakan rasa takut kehilangan lagi, berubah menjadi seperti sekarang. Rasa takut kehilangannya membuat sosok Ciel yang lain muncul. Sosok yang akan selalu melukai dirinya sendiri jika ketakutannya muncul. Kau tahu? Semakin besar rasa takut itu, maka keinginan untuk melukai diri akan semakin besar. Kau adalah satu-satunya alasan dia masih ada."

Sebastian masih bungkam. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah sang _master _yang juga melihat ke arahnya. Ciel terdiam, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya.

Tangan _butler _itu terangkat, dan bergerak perlahan menyentuh wajah Ciel. Bocah itu terdiam dan masih memperhatikan sang _butler._ Selang kemudian, tangan kiri milik Sebastian menutup kedua mata Ciel. Ia mendekatkan wajah, dan tak disangka bahwa _butler _itu memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir mungil Ciel. Begitu Sebastian menyingkirkan tangannya, rubi itu sudah berganti menjadi safir, bersamaan dengan wajah terkejut sang _bocchan. _

"Saya adalah _butler _Phantomhive, yang akan menjaga Anda sampai kapanpun Anda mau, dan tak akan membiarkan hal seperti itu terjadi lagi." Sebastian lalu meninggalkan tuannya. Meninggalkan Ciel yang menunjukkan wajah antara terkejut, sedih, dan kecewa.

Ia pikir, ia akan akan mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan setelah kejadian, ia mendapatkan sapuan manis di bibir dari Sebastian, barusan. Ia lalu melihat perban di tangannya, dan merasa heran dengan luka yang ia dapat. Memang ia kehilangan kesadarannya saat 'Ciel' itu menguasai hatinya. Hati, bukan tubuhnya. Ia memandang pintu besar di seberang. Ia menginginkan Sebastian seutuhnya. Ia sangat... menyayangi _butler_-nya itu. Menjadi _butler _yang setia masih tak cukup bagi Ciel untuk yakin bahwa ia tak akan ditinggalkan. Bangsawan itu menunduk, membiarkan air mata menetes ke pangkuannya.

.

.

.

"Anda masih belum sepenuhnya menjadi seperti saya, _master._" Gumam Sebastian yang kini tengah berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya.

Ada hal yang belum diketahui oleh Ciel. Fakta bahwa sebenarnya dalam tubuhnya masih menyisakan sedikit jiwa manusia. Ia memang iblis, namun belum sepenuhnya. Jika dikatakan bahwa ia tidak memiliki perasaan khusus pada bangsawan itu, salah. Ia juga ingin memiliki Ciel Phantomhive. Baginya, dengan menjaganya di sampingnya seperti ini sudah cukup. Ia tak ingin egois dan membuat taruhan besar jika nekat mengikat bocah itu.

Tak lama kemudian ia keluar dan berjalan menuju dapur. Sudah hampir waktu minum teh. Ia harus menyediakan _snack _untuk Ciel. Selesai dengan kegiatan kecil di dapur, ia berjalan mendorong sebuah troli berwarna perak ke kamar tuannya. Namun kamar itu kosong. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Phantomhive-nya berada di dalam kamar. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah jendela, dan akhirnya menemukan yang ia cari rupanya anak bersurai kelabu itu tengah berada di taman. Ia tersenyum, dan membawa troli itu menyusul yang dicarinya.

Suara derak troli yang dibawa Sebastian membuat Ciel menoleh.

"_Snack _untuk Anda, _Bocchan_."

Ciel diam tak menjawab. Ia tampak tak acuh dengan kedatangan pria ber-_tuxedo _hitam di depannya. Ia lebih memilih memperhatikan dedaunan pohon yang bergerak-gerak ditiup angin.

Keduanya diam tak ada yang angkat bicara, membiarkan desiran angin membelah sepi di antara mereka, berbarengan dengan suara cangkir yang Sebastian letakkan di meja, disusul sepiring _strawberry cake. _Ciel hanya melirik. Selesai dengan kegiatannya, Sebastian hanya berdiri terbungkam di samping Ciel.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau menjadi milikku, Sebastian?"

Lagi-lagi _butler _tampan itu tak menjawab. Ia lebih pendiam dari biasanya, juga tak lagi sering menunjukkan senyum andalannya.

Prang!

Suara pecahan piring dan cangkir yang barusaja terjatuh karena sapuan kasar Ciel tak membuat _butler-_nya angkat kaki dari kebungkaman. Kesal. Ia kesal sekali dengan sikap Sebastian padanya.

"Mungkin kau memang tak akan bisa aku miliki. Baiklah, sebagai _butler_ saja cukup." Ucap Ciel dan meninggalkan Sebastian.

.

.

.

Seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, Sebastian datang ke kamar bangsawan muda Phantomhive itu sembari membawa hidangan pagi untuk sang _master. _Setelah mengetuk pintu tiga kali, ia melangkah masuk tanpa perlu menunggu izin. Kamar itu masih gelap, jendela juga masih tertutup. Ia membuka tirai berwarna biru dongker dengan hiasan berwarna emas yang masih menutup jendela besar kamar itu. Sinar cerah mentari menyeruak masuk, dan menerangi ruangan. Dapat Sebastian lihat sang _master _masih tertidur. Ia lalu melangkah mendekat.

"_Young master._" Panggil Sebastian membangunkan Ciel. Tak ada jawaban "_Young master..._"

Saat akan menjulurkan tangan untuk membangunkan _bocchan_-nya, ia terkejut melihat bibir sang tuan muda berwarna pucat. Sinar matahari yang yang semakin meninggi, membuat Sebastian kini dapat lebih jelas melihat wajah pucat yang tampak pada Ciel. Samar-samar bau darah mengenai indra penciumannya. Disibakannya selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungil yang terbaring di sampingnya. Sutra putih yang berbentuk baju tidur yang membalut tubuh Ciel, ternoda merah darah pada baguan perut sang bangsawan. Sebastian membelalak kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"_Young master! Young master!_" Sebastian mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ciel yang tak lagi menandakan tanda-tanda kehidupan. _Butler _itu menggeram kesal dengan keadaan yang sangat diluar dugannya.

"_Semakin besar rasa takut itu, maka keinginan untuk melukai diri akan semakin besar."_

Ia kembali teringat akan percakapannya dengan 'Ciel' tempo hari. Kali ini ia harus memilih. Membiarkan Ciel mati dan musnah sebagai separuh manusia dan separuh iblis, yang tentunya tak mendapat tempat di manapun, atau menyelamatkannya dan...

_Crash!_

Pisau perak di troli itu berpindah tempat ke genggaman Sebastian dan digunakan oleh sang _butler _untuk mengiris pergelangan tangannya, tepat di dekat nadi, dan membiarkan darah mulai keluar dari belahan luka. Dengan ibu jari tangan kanannya, ia memindahkan beberapa tetes darah ke mulut Ciel, dan sejenak kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka. Hanya sebuah ciuman singkat. Ia sedikit menarik wajah dari Ciel, dan sedikit membuka mulut sang bangsawan itu dengan tangannya.

Sebuah cahaya berwarna merah redup berpindah dari mulut Ciel ke Sebastian. Selesai dengan itu, ia menidurkan kembali tuannya dan mengambil piyama ganti untuk kemudian ia pakaikan pada Ciel. Tidak lupa ia juga membalut luka di perut _master-_nya. Sepertinya itu bekas tusukan pisau.

Sebastian Michaelis terdiam duduk di samping. Ia sungguh tak menyangka jika Ciel akan melukai dirinya, meski dalam kondisi tidak sadar, sampai nyawa menjadi taruhan seperti ini. Sedikit perasaan lega menyelimuti perasaan Sebastian ketika melihat tuannya mulai menghembuskan napas kembali. Itu cukup membuat Sebastian tenang meskipun si bocah belum sadar.

"Maaf, _young master. _Saya sudah bersikap egois seperti ini." Gumam Sebastian.

"Nnh.. Se- Sebastian.. nh.." Panggil Ciel yang ternyata mulai sadar, namun belum sepenuhnya.

"Saya di sini, _young master._" Jawab Sebastian.

Perlahan kelopak mata itu mengerjap, dan akhirnya membuka, menampakkan sepasang warna permata merah milik Ciel Phantomhive. Kini, ia menjadi sosok iblis sepenuhnya.

Menerima darah dari iblis, ia telah menjadi iblis sepenuhnya. Tadi, Sebastian memberikan darahnya unutk menyelamatkan Ciel. Namun itu saja tak cukup. Selain itu, ia terpaksa mengambil sisa jiwa manusia dalam tubuh Ciel, yang akhirnya membuat bangsawan muda Phantomhive sempurna menjadi seperti Sebastian. Hanya saja...

"Akh!" Ciel mengerang tiba-tiba merasakan sakit di bagian perutnya, "Ada apa denganku, Sebastian?"

"Maaf, saya sudah egois, Tuan Muda."

"Jelaskan semuanya padaku, Sebastian."

"Baiklah, Tuan."

"..."

Ciel mendengarkan Sebastian yang mulai memberitahukan semuanya. Semua tentang 'Ciel' yang menguasai dirinya saat ia merasa kehilangan, tentang perasaannya pada Ciel, tentang ia yang membuat Ciel menjadi iblis seutuhnya dan tentang...

"Jadi, aku akan bergantung padamu mulai saat ini?"

"Iya, Tuan."

"Kalau kau memang memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku juga, lantas mengapa kau tak menjawab sejak awal?"

"Itu karena saya masih tidak yakin. Dengan masih adanya jiwa manusia di tubuh Anda, saya masih terikat kontrak kita. Jika seorang iblis masih terikat kontrak, maka tak dapat memiliki manusia yang membuat kontrak. Jika dilanggar, maka jiwa manusia yang membuat kontrak akan musnah, pergi ke sebuah tempat yang hanya diisi kehampaan. Saya tak ingin hal itu terjadi."

"Lalu? Bagaimana setelah ini?"

"Sekarang, Anda sepenuhnya adalah iblis, sama seperti saya. Karena egois ingin menyelamatkan Anda, saya membuat Anda seperti sekarang ini dengan mengambil sisa jiwa manusia di tubuh Anda dan memberikan darah saya."

"Apakah setelah ini aku bisa memilikimu, dan sebaliknya kau?"

"Iya. Namun ada beberapa hal yang harus anda terima dan Anda ketahui."

"Apa itu?"

"Mulai sekarang, Anda akan tergantung pada saya. Untuk membuat ikatan, maka kita harus melakukan sumpah darah. Setiap malam bulan penuh, saya harus memberikan darah saya seperti tadi. Lalu hal yang paling tidak saya inginkan adalah, jiwa iblis bertubuh lemah seperti Anda, akan menjadi santapan lezat untuk iblis yang lain."

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakan hal itu sejak awal, Sebastian. Jika hanya begitu, akan aku terima." Ujar Ciel diiringi senyuman kecil, namun terlihat jelas kebahagiaan di sana.

"Tu- Tuan Muda?" Sebastian terkejut dengan keputusan tuannya yang bersedia hidup bergantung padanya dan harus bersiap menjadi buruan iblis lain.

"Selama itu kau, aku bersedia menggantungkan diri. Selama ada kau, aku percaya aku akan baik-baik saja."

Sebastian mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap lembut pipi _bocchan_-nya, "Tapi dengan menjadi iblis, jika kau 'mati' nanti, kau akan dikirim ke neraka."

"Bersamamu?"

"..."

"Aku tak keberatan. Daripada aku harus terbuang ke kehampaan, aku lebih memilih bersamamu."

Sebastian tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau itu memang keputusan Tuan Muda, saya tak bisa apa-apa. Lalu..."

"Sumpah darah? Bagaimana caranya? Katakan padaku."

"Saat bulan purnama."

.

.

.

Di atas sana, sang ratu malam bersinar terang menaungi kegelapan malam. Bulat sempurna terpampang di lagit singgasananya. Di tengah taman milik rumah Ciel, tampak dua orang tengah berdiri di tengah taman saling berhadapan.

"Anda yakin?"

"Sangat."

"Baiklah, kita mulai."

Sebastian mengambil pisau dan menggores pergelangan tangannya untuk membiarkan beberapa tetes darah keluar. Ia lalu juga menarik tangan Ciel, dan melakukan hal yang sama. Ia lalu mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada lukanya sendiri untuk membuat darahnya menempel pada jari itu. Diusapkannya ibu jari itu ke bibir mungil sang _master_ dan demikian juga dengan Ciel. Detik kemudian Sebastian membawa mereka dalam sebuah ciuman lebut, yang membuat mereka merasakan sebuah pangutan dengan rasa darah dari darah mereka yang bercampur.

"Dengan ini, saya menjadi milik _bocchan _selamanya, dan bersumpah akan selalu menjaga Tuan Muda." Akhirnya senyuman terpatri di wajah rupawan itu. Membuat Ciel tersenyum senang dan langsung memeluk _butler_-nya, ah bukan, melainkan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

_Meskipun mungkin aku akan kerepotan nantinya, setidaknya aku bersamamu, bersama orang sangat berharga untukku, daripada aku harus sendirian lagi._

_You're my butler. You're mine forever._

_._

_._

_._

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca. :D**


End file.
